


The Real God

by The_Gamer



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Akito was hailed as the God but it was a lie. The Real God is her younger brother Akira. This was hidden from everyone. While Akito was torturing the zodiac she was also torturing her brother.Five months before the Fruits Basket story starts Akito dies and it becomes clear that 14 year old Akira is now the Head of the Sohma family but the God as well.How will the story change with Akira in charge.
Relationships: OC Sohma Akira/ Ayame, OC Sohma Akira/ Hatsaharu, OC Sohma Akira/ Isuzu Rin, OC Sohma Akira/ Kagura, OC Sohma Akira/ Kureno, OC Sohma Akira/ Kyo, OC Sohma Akira/ Momiji, OC Sohma Akira/ Ritsu, OC Sohma Akira/ Sohma Hatori, OC Sohma Akira/ Sohma Shigure, OC Sohma Akira/ Yuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Akira Sohma stood in his dark room with his maid dressing him in a kimono. The maid was blushing everytime she looked at him. Akira just stared straight of head. He was only 14 but he wasn't a virgin his older sister had seen to that. Akito had told him that it was their job to produce a powerful heir for the Sohma family and had raped him every night since he'd been 12. He shook his head trying to clear it. 

"Akira-Sama?" the maid asked, "Did I do something wrong?" 

"No." Akira answered looking at her. She was clearly older. "Am I dressed?" 

"Yes, Akira-Sama shall I take you to see them now?" 

Akira nodded and allowed himself to be lead down halls and finally into a large with all of the family on the "Inside" in it. An old maid was sneering and jeering at the zodiac. Akira knew her well this maid was always with Akito. 

"You there, Old maid, you are being reassigned." The servents in the room gasped. "You are demoted to waiting on Mother Ren. Mother Ren will be moved to the Cat House. She is not to leave that place and you will live there with her and everyone is to excommunacate you." 

"You can't do that!" the old maid gasped. 

"Yes, I can I am Head of the Sohmas now." Akira said, "You helped Akito torture me, you encouraged Akito and filled Akito's head with insanity and you will be punished. Take her away and move Mother Ren at once." 

Some people came forward to pull the Old maid off. 

"Second, The Rat Room is to be opened up, aired out and turned into a guest room. The Rat, Yuki, is to never step foot in that room ever again." Akira ordered. 

Kyo and Yuki were shocked beyond shocked. 

Akira took a seat on his pillow in front of everyone. He looked around. 

"Hello, I'm Sohma Akira II." he informed the family. "It's nice to meet all of you. Will the youngest of the Zodiac please come to me?" 

Hiro Sohma got to his feet and walked over to his god. He got on his knees and bowed. 

"Sohma Hiro age 12." Hiro said, "Sheep." 

"Nice to meet you." Akira said, he noted that Hiro tried to hide a flinch as he went to touch him. He gently sat his hand on Hiro's head and began petting him. "Don't worry I wont hurt you. I am not Akito. I just want to meet you." 

Hiro was shocked and just sat there and let his God pet him. He was sure that Kisa would enjoy this petting. 

"Thank you, Hiro." Akira finally said, "Who is the next member by age?" 

Hiro went back to his spot and Kisa came foreward and bowed the same way Hiro had. 

"Sohma Kisa age 13." she said, in a small voice. "Tiger......." 

"You're cute!" Akira said with a bright smile and pulled her into a hug then began petting her brown hair. He held her like that for awhile shocking everyone. "Thank you, Kisa. Next please." 

Kisa happily returned to her family. 

Hatsuharu came forward and bowed. 

"Sohma Hatsuharu age 15." Haru said, "Ox." 

Akira liked what he saw and enjoyed petting Haru. He was already thinking of inviting Haru to spend time with him again soon. 

"Thank you, Haru. Next." 

"Sohma Momiji Age 15." Momiji said, "Rabbit!" 

"You're cute too!" Akira told him, rubbing his hand into blond hair. "I like your bag." 

"Aya made it for me." Momiji informed. 

Momiji took great joy in leaning into the petting. 

"Next, please." 

Yuki and Kyo glared at each other. 

"Sorry, but we need to know if you're including the cat." Momiji said, "That way we know who goes next." 

"Of course we're including the cat." Akira informed. 

Yuki stood and walked forward to Akira and bowed like the others. 

"Sohma Yuki Age: 16 ." Yuki said, "Rat." 

He tensed as he was instantly being petted. 

"So you're Yuki. Akito told me about you. I wont treat you like Akito did." Akira informed. "Akito had Mother Ren's sickness and the Old Maid didn't help things. You're safe now don't worry." 

Yuki began to actually relax under the petting and just like that it was done. 

"Next please." 

Yuki and Kyo passed each other and Kyo was bowing. 

"Sohma Kyo age 16." Kyo said, "Cat." 

"Ah, you're Kyo." everyone was shocked when Kyo was being petted instantly as well. "You don't look like a monster. Akito must have been sicker than I thought. You're safe now. I wont hurt you. " 

Kyo hated how much he was liking this petting. 

"Next, please." 

Kyo was dazed as he walked back over to his Shishou and sat down he watched Kagura present herself. 

"Sohma Kagura age 18." Kagura said, "Boar." 

"You are very pretty." Akira said, patting her cheek then began to pet her head. 

When he was done Isuzu came forward. 

"Sohma Isuzu age 19." Rin said. "Horse." 

"I love your hair." Akira said, and began petting her. "It's okay, just relax no one will hurt you. I wont let them. " 

Rin was too shocked to say anything. When Akira finished Ritsu switched places with her.

"Sohma Ritsu age 21." Ritsu said, "Monkey." 

"So pretty." Akira informed. "Very handsome." 

He began petting the Monkey he knew to be a male. Akito had always hated the Monkey and the rabbit for dressing as girls when she had to dress and act like a boy all the time. Akira had never really understood his sister's fury at them. 

"Next please." 

This one he knew and was soon hugging Kureno's arm as he petted him.

"Sohma Kureno age 25." Kureno said. "Rooster." 

He petted one of Akito's favorite and said reassurances for awhile before calling for the next animal this one he didn't know.

"Sohma Ayame age 26." Ayame said, "Snake." 

Akira was shocked as he was suddenly sitting in Ayame's lap. He held his hand up stopping his guards from attacking the snake. 

"My you are just adorable." Ayame said, "You will be so handsome when you grow up. Maybe you will allow me to make you some clothes......." 

Akira's head was spinning by the time he was freed from Ayame by Hitori who held him under his arms away from Ayame. Akira was claimed by the next member of the zodiac and Akito's favorite. 

"Sohma Shigure age 26." Shigure said, craddeling Akira in his arms and snuggling him. "Dog. It's good to see you again, Kira-sama." 

"Hi, Shigure." Akira said. "Are you feeling okay? Do you want petted?" 

Shigure laughed. 

"Maybe just let me hold you for a little while?" Shigure asked. 

"Okay." Akira agreed and allowed Shigure to sit and hold him. 

"and finally....." Akira said, reaching for Hatori. "I have another fever and haven't slept in four days. " 

Hatori sighed and took Shigure's postion holding the small god and feeling his head. 

Most of the family had laughed, snorted, giggled or chuckled at his words. 

"Sohma Hatori age 26." Hatori said, "Dragon. I suggest we pick this up tomorrow so I can give you an exam, Kira." 

"Okay," Kira nodded, and adressed the Zodiac. "I will call on you soon. We will talk about your living arangments and schooling. It was nice meeting you."

* * *

Akira was sitting in his boxers on his bed in his room letting Hatori finish looking him over. 

"All seems fine." Hatori informed. "Just one of your normal fevers."

"I'm really hot." Akira informed. Hatori picked up the remote that controlled the room and adjusted the air in the room and turned on the fans. This was normal Akira was always hot. "Tori, could I ask you to do something for me?" 

"Of course." Hatori answered writing in the file in his lap. 

"You can say no if you want." Akira informed. 

Hatori looked at him and set his file aside moving into the bed built in the wall. He caressed the young lord's cheek and watched him blush. 

"Explain it to me, Kira." 

"I'm so confused." Akira confessed in a soft voice. "Akito, she....." 

"I know and I'm sorry......" 

"Sometimes I enjoyed it but most of the time not......" Akira said, " I look at girls, I notice them but I also notice boys a lot.......It confuses me." 

"You might be bisexual and there is nothing wrong with that." Hatori said, "What do you want me to do?" 

"Kiss me?" Akira whispered. "Or tell me of someone who will...." 

Hatori lowered his mouth to Akira's while tilting the young lords head back. He began kissing Akira gently and slowly. He wasn't shocked when Akira kissed him back. He pressed the button on the remote that locked both doors to the room then held Akira close in a gentle grip. No one had wanted to be this close to him since Kana. He was shocked about how much he was enjoying this. Akira's mouth was open so he slid his tongue in and began exploring the young lords mouth. 

Akira clung to Hatori and kissed back he was feeling even hotter now and he was loving it. This confirmed it he liked both men and women. That didn't matter right now though because kissing Hatori was making him hard. He slid his tongue tentivley into Hatori's mouth and began exploring. Hatori seemed to encourage him.

They finally broke for air and Akira hid his head in Hatori's chest just below his shoulder his face was burning so brightly right now. 

"Did you like it?" Hatori wondered, when he'd caught his breath. 

He waited for answer dread pooling in his stomach as he waited. Negitive thoughts filling his head. 

"More?" 

Hatori smiled gently down at Akira and kissed him again as he rested them against Akira's pillows.


	2. Snuggle Dog, Horney Dragon

Akira began to slowly undo the buttons on Hatori's shirt when he was stopped. 

"Kira, you've never been with a guy before and neither have I we should slow down." He pulled Akira close and kissed his head. "I'm enjoying this too. I want it too ...." 

"You're right." Akira agreed, blushing deeply. "I just got carried away." he pecked Hatori's lips again. Then chuckled. "Now I'm really hot." 

Hatori chuckled as well. 

"If I turn the air up anymore you'll catch a cold and I'll be frozen." he informed.

Akira clung to Hatori and was soon so relaxed that he was fast asleep.

Hatori decided to sleep right there with Akira holding him and comforting him. It had only been two weeks since Akito had died of heart failure in the night.

* * *

Akira was pleased to see that Hatori had spent the night with him. He decided that he wanted a kiss so began kissing Hatori's soft lips. He was pleased when Hatori woke up instantly and began kissing him back. Again Akira had to be stopped from taking it further. Akira ended up stomping into his attached bathroom to handle his erection on his own. 

Hatori moaned and let his head fall back on the pillows. He was hard himself. Maybe he should just give in it had been so long. He was sure Akira was already handeling the problem himself so he got up and unlocked the doors. He left through the garden door just as the hand-maid came in from the house door.

* * *

Shigure had been shocked when he was the first one called to meet with Akira. He walked to Akira's garden one he had never been allowed near before. He found Akira sitting beside a koi pond with an awening cover to keep the sun off of him. He walked over to see Akira surround by pillows of all shapes and sizes and blankets. There was food on a table as well. But what made Shigure smirk was that Akira was kissing Hatori and both seemed to be enjoying it. 

"My, my what is this?" Shigure sang breaking them apart. "I don't wish to interupt but I was told to come here." 

"Yes." Akira said, his face was red all over. "Please sit, Gure." Shigure said. "I wanted to check on you to make sure you're okay. You and Akito were very close. I was told by the maids that you were to marry Akito......." 

Shigure hadn't known that. He had once loved Akito more than anything but his love had died out over the years as he continued to see how she had treated the others. He smiled gently at Akira and kissed the top of his head. 

"I am fine, Kira, Akito and I were no longer as close as we once were." he stared down at the small boy. He wrapped him in his arms and held him his cheek resting on the small boys shoulder blade black hair. This little boy looked so much like Akito even had his purple eyes but those eyes were warm and full of love, and insecurety. "It's okay, Kira." 

Kira felt so nice and safe sitting there with Shigure holding him and Hatori nearby smoking. He relaxed into Shigure's arms and leaned his head against Shigure's chest. 

"I'm supposed to be reassuring you." Akira said, softly. 

"You are so different from Akito." Shigure informed. "Just let them see that and learn to trust it and they'll love you." 

"Everyone will expect me to be like Akito. Everyone thought Akito was the perfect Head of Sohma." Akira confessed. "They wont like a soft Head like me......." 

"Shhh......." Shigure soothed.

Hatori reached over and wiped tears from Akira's eyes. Rage filled him. He was just a lost kid who didn't know what it felt like to be loved. Together they worked to calm Akira down.

* * *

Akira opened his eyes to find himself laying in Hatori's lap while he and Shigure plaid cards. He listened to what they were saying. 

"You shouldn't be afraid to ask." Hatori said, "Akira will not punish you for asking." 

"Asking what?" Akira wondered sitting up and snuggling in Hatori's lap. 

"I didn't mean to wake you." Shigure apologized. 

"You didn't." Akira informed. He took Hatori's cards in his hands and laid them down. "Gin." 

Shigure protested in an exadurated manor that had Akira laughing.

"I'm sorry." Akira's hand maid said, rushing up. "I'm sorry, Akira-sama! Hatori-san is needed! A little girl collapsed she's holding her side and saying it's been hurting for days......" 

Hatori stood, kissed Akira's lips and then rushed off to work.

"Gure, come inside with me I've had enough air now." 

So they went into Akira's dark room that had only had two covered windows. The room was nice and cool and Akira sighed. 

"You're a writer?" Akira asked. 

"Yes." Shigure replied. 

"Can I read some of your work?" 

"Well, it 's normally for older readers but I don't see why not." Shigure answered. 

"Now you live alone?" 

"I do but I am getting rather lonely. I know that Yuki wants to move out of Sohma House......." 

"Done." Akira said, sitting on his bed and wiping his forhead with the back of his sleeve. "Yuki can come and live with you if he wants. Is that what you wanted to ask, Gure?" 

Shigure slid Akira's Geta off and put them outside the garden door. He then returned to Akira and sat next to him on the bed. He stroaked Akira's hair and cheek. He smirked when he saw that Akira was blushing. He tilted the young teens head back and gently kissed his lips. 

"Yes." Akira muttered. 

And just like that they were relaxing on the bed kissing. Akira was confused. Really confused. He'd been kissing Hatori because he was curious and because he liked it. He supposed he could kiss Shigure the same. Besides he really liked it. Though he did have to wonder if Shigure was only kissing him because he wanted Akito. They finally came up for air. 

Akito was happy when Shigure just laid there and held him. He liked this but didn't know if he was supposed to be saying something or doing something. 

"Gure........?" 

"It's okay, Kira." Shigure chuckled, "It's okay, I'm here. " 

Akira was confused he was supposed to be the God and comfort the animals wasn't he? Why were Hatori and Shigure comforting him? Without meaning to he slid off to sleep again. Why was he so tired?

* * *

Akira jumped awake to see the Old maid was in the room. 

"What are you doing in my room yelling at Gure?!" Akira demanded. "You are not to leave Cat House! I decreed it and you'd better follow it or you will be fired and disgraced! REMOVE HER!" 

Guards removed the woman who went protesting and yelling that Shigure was seducing their Head and needed to be removed. 

"You have no say in who I hang out with or whom I do what with." Akira snapped at her. 

He sighed and entered his room again. Shigure was instantly hugging him and giving him support. Akira smiled up at him. When Akira had relaxed and calmed down he showed Shigure the room remote and the lock doors button. He continued to talk to Shigure about his life and tried to get to know him better as they ate lunch. They spent the whole day together and Shigure was free to go home after dinner that night. He kissed Akiko before leaving.

* * *

Akiko had just come out of his bathroom from his shower and was thrilled to see Hatori relaxing in his bed reading a book. He calmly walked across his rather large room when all he wanted to do was run across the room and throw himself on the bed. When he arrived he sat on the bottom of the bed and began brushing his wet hair leasiurly. He had to force himself not to smirk when he felt Hatori watching him. When he was done brushing his hair he put his brush away and got a book of his own. He then crawled into his bed and to his favorite spot at the top of the bed next to the wall. Once he was comfortable he rolled on to his side with his back to Hatori and used his remote to turn on the light so that he could read. 

Hatori's eyes slid over the young body. All Akira was wearing a pair of black short boxer briefs that hardly covered anything and was low on the hips. His body was well muscled Akira was well built and still growing though Hatori could tell that Akira was always going to be rather lean. Akira's butt was high and perfect not too big and not too small. His wonderfully narrow shoulders, long legs, the lovely spill of Akira's hair over his shoulder. Hatori cursed himself he was getting turned on because he liked what he was looking at. He couldn't even focus on his book anymore. He put it aside and moved towards Akira. 

Hatori lowered his mouth and began kissing along Akira's shoulder towards his neck. He felt Akira shiver as he wrapped him in his arms and continued kissing along his neck. 

"I'm reading." Akira informed, and was glad that he wasn't breathless or showing how aroused he was. 

Hatori didn't stop kissing on Akira and moved his hand to feel Akira's perfect six pack. He knew Akira had started Martial Arts at only two years of age but also did Gymnastics and Ballet because he'd wanted to. He was so perfect and Hatori just couldn't resist. He began kissing his chin then slowly working his way back down to play with his neck again. He smirked when he got a moan from Akira. He continued to assult that area as he used his hands to start playing with his nipples. 

"Ah....." Akira cried in pleasure. "Tori, the doors......" 

Hatori quickly hit the door lock button and then continued his assult on the body beside him. 

"Ah, Tori...." Akira turned his head and Hatori began kissing him. He moaned into the kiss. 

Akira was soon lost to sensation as Hatori explored his body with his hands, mouth, and tongue. Akira decided that Hatori had too many clothes on and began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt when he finally got it off he got his revenge by exploring his upper body with his mouth, tongue and hands.

Hatori and Akira took their time exploring each other but eventually Hatori was inside Akira and they were both lost to the throws of pleasure as they made love to each other.

When they were done Akira kissed him one last time and fell asleep. Hatori went and got a wet cloth to clean Akira off eventually he decided just to give Akira a bath and clean him out as well. Akira slept through it. When the shower was over Hatori tucked them into the bed.


	3. Annoying Snake

Akira ccouldnt' believe that he'd had sex on his own terms he hadn't been tied up and rapped. He'd really enjoyed it as well though he had to admit that he had been a little scared when he'd figured out exactly how men had sex but wow that had been amazing. He was sluggish today in fact he was burning up. He began coughing. 

"Kira?" Hatori asked holding him. "How are you feeling?" 

"Horney?" Akira tried.

"Not what I meant." Hatori chuckled, and kissed his head. 

"I'm a little sore down there but I really enjoyed it, Tori. " Akira tried to explain. "As for the cough I think I just spent to much time outside yesterday. I normally stay inside when I do my training. I just got too much sun." 

"You need to get more sun, Kira." Hatori said, kissing Akira's lips. "You're so pale....." 

Akira made a noise and pulled Hatori into a kiss. 

Someone knocking on the House Door broke them apart. 

"You have to meet Ayame today." Hatori sighed. "If he gets too bad send me a text. " 

"The Snake wears me out." Akira said. "He just has so much energy and he mentioned making me clothes what's his job exactly?" Kira snuggled closer. "can we take a bath together, Tori?" 

"Yes." Hatori chuckled and carried Kira to the bath and ran it. They then got in with Kira sitting in Hatori's lap. He explained Ayame's shop to Kira. "I have a day off on Sunday I'd like to take you somewhere......" 

"Like a date?" Kira asked excitment shinning in his eyes. "Are we dating? Are you my boyfriend? " 

Hatori was shocked by the reaction. 

"It is your choice......" 

"Gure kissed me yesterday." Kira informed looking confused and hurt. "I want to be your boyfriend so I thought I would be honest with you." 

"I told Shigure you tell him no." Hatori chuckled. "You are our God, Kira, we want to be close to you. You're at an age right now where the closeness you want is sexual most of us will want to give that to you. I have no problem with you kissing and touching them but please keep being honest with me. I only want you to date and have sex with me." 

he was shocked to see Kira smiling at him.

* * *

Ayame passed around the room that the Zodiac was sharing for breakfast today was his day. 

"Where Gure?" Kisa asked. 

"I heard that he saw Kira last nice and was sent home after the meeting." Kyo informed, shocking the room that he was participating. " I also heard that Kira stayed out in the sun too long and might be feeling a little worn down and sick today." 

"Whose seeing him today?" Yuki asked. 

"I am, brother!" Ayame informed in his normal over the top flair and hugged his brother who was still eating. "How about giving your big brother a hug and assurance that everything will be okay?"

Yuki sighed. 

"Just this once." Yuki sighed, shaking his head and shocking the room. "You can hug on me. " Ayame wrapped his brother in his arms but made sure that Yuki could still eat. "I've heard that Kira-sama is nothing like Akito. That's he's a gentle person the maid who talked to me said he was "soft"." 

"The maids I heard talking said that Kira-sama would be great friends with Momiji." Haru informed. 

"Kureno, what do you know about Kira-sama?" Kagera wondered. 

They were shocked that the Rooster was allowed in the room with them. 

"He takes Martial Arts with Kazuma." Kureno answered. "but Akito made sure that none of the zodiac were around when he went for classes. He takes Gymnastics and Ballet as well. He made mention to Akito that he thought they looked cool and Akito enrolled him in classes. He's a good student but just because he studies a lot. He has good study habits. He wants to go to a real school and not have tutors. He likes reading. Above anything else he just wants friends and people to love him. Just be open and truthful with him he isn't Akito. Also, he's loved Hatori since he was very little. He was always following Hatori around."

"Thanks, Kureno!" Everyone chorused. 

Kureno blushed. 

"Are you allowed to be here with us?" Kyo wondered, dumping some rice in Yuki's bowl and dropping it in front of him. Yuki caught the bowl like he'd known he would. 

"Yeah, I was told quote "Go and socialize with the others. Akito always kept you away from them it's not fair no one will understand you as much as them. Go make friends." So here I am." Kureno informed. 

"So nice." Kisa said, softly blushing happily. 

"Ayame-san, Akira-Sama is ready for you." a maid said coming in. "He'll meet you in his room. Hatori says he needs to stay inside for today. Just a warning but he likes to keep it cold in there." 

"Yes, of course I'm coming!" Ayame gave Yuki a sqeeze patted his head, grabbed several gym bags and followed. "Wish me the best of luck!" 

"Good Luck." Everyone including Yuki and Kyo said in serious tones.

* * *

"Damn stupid sun." Kira said, coughing. 

"Hello, Akira-sama!" Ayame burst into the room. "Or do you prefer Kira-sama." 

"I prefer just Kira." Kira informed. "You're Ayame.........." 

"You can call me Aya!" Ayame said, "I have come prepared to show you some of my creations so that you can better understand my work!" 

"er..........okay.........." Kira said. 

It wasn't long before Kira wanted to wring Ayame's neck. So energetic. 

After three hours later Kira was standing on a platform in his room getting Ayame's creations tried on him and had a headache. He could tell that the maids in the room were ready to rush Ayame away but he shook his head at them. 

"Oh, you look amazing in these Kimono's!" 

"If I ask you to make me one for a Cherry Blossom viewing can we please get on with this talk?" Kira wondered holding his arms wide. "In fact make seven of them April is going to be a busy month for me as I'll have seven flower viewing occasions to go to." 

"Of course!" Ayame said, thrilled. "What do you need to ask?" 

"well, where do you live for one?" 

"Above my shop." Ayame replied setting up to begin. "The flat is a perfect for me." 

"Do you have any workers?" 

"Yes, one. Her name is Mine." Ayame showed him a picture of him and Mine. "This is her." he put his phone away and continued with his work. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Mine." 

"I'd like that." Kira said, he'd like to get down off of this thing and to get this cheerful person out of his room so he could find Hatori but at least their conversation was finally going in the right direction. "What do you want to talk about?" 

"I am madly in love with Mine." Ayame declared. "I know that it is hard for a zodiac to go out with the opposite sex but I have all confidence in Mine. I know that she loves me as well. I want your permission to start dating her!" 

"Tell me more about her first. I need to deem she is to be trusted." 

So Ayame was off and Kira listened and tried to work through the babble which was hard as Ayame went off on tangents. 

It was going on dinner when Hatori finally showed up and cocked an eyebrow to see Ayame actually working. He rolled his eyes at Ayame's babble. 

"Aya, listen to me." Kira finally said, "I give you permission to date Mine but you must be careful do you hear me. I don't want her finding out about the secret too early. " 

"Oh, yes, thank you! You are most gracious!" Ayame said, jovilly. 

"Where are the maids I left to watch you two?" Hatori demanded. 

"They got tired of hearing Ayame and left." Kira sighed, "I'm getting fitted for my formal festival kimono's. My guards left too." 

Hatori would complain about that later. He was glad that Ayame had secured permission to date because he knew how much his friend loved Mine. 

"Oh, I do have a question for you." Ayame said, suddenly, "I know you haven't talked to Yuki yet but he's my little brother and I really love him. I was wondering if you would let him move away from Sohma House......." 

"I was going to send him to live with Gure." 

"Oh, you are so nice." Ayame pecked Kira's lips. 

When Hatori was sure Ayame was done with Kira and was just hanging around he kicked him out.

* * *

Ayame rushed to where the other zodiac memebers were having dinner and slammed the sliding door open. 

"Oh, it went great!" He declared picking Kisa up and hugging her while messing up Hiro's hair he then went and hugged Haru. "I have permission to date my love and he ordered kimono's from me! He even gave me great news about you, my lovely brother! I will not tell you right now so that you can hear it for yourself but none of you need be worried." 

"I'm worried." Kureno informed. 

"Why?" Ritsu asked, blinking at him as Ayame swept out. 

"I have tomorrow and Kira-sama is going to have a migrain after dealing with Ayame all day." 

That got everyone including Yuki, Kyo and Rin laughing.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Momiji said, brightly. "If I were Hiro I would be worried." 

"Why's that?" Hiro demanded. 

"He's going from oldest to youngest meaning you're last." Momiji teased. "How will Kira-sama be feeling by that time." 

Hiro moaned and almost pushed his food away as his stomach now felt bad. He would have pushed it away if it wasn't for the fact that it was his favorite dinner. His mind circled back to Ayame declaring that he got to date. He was sure the woman Ayame was in love with was an Outsider. How would Kira handle him wanting to date Kisa of all people? He wasn't sure and it was making him uneasy. Maybe he should try to talk to Hatori about this.

* * *

"So annoying." Kira moaned collapsing on his bed. "I've never had such an exhausting fitting before. How does anyone put up with him?" 

Hatori chuckled. 

"Tori, make love to me." Kira whined holding his arms up. 

Hatori lowered himself into those arms and began kissing Kira. He moaned in to the kiss and pulled Kira close. 

"You are so beautiful." Hatori whispered into Kira's ear and nibbled on it. "and all mine aren't you?" 

"yes, yours." Kira cried, his body arching. "YES!" 

Hatori chuckled and continued his assult on his young lover.


	4. Crying Rooster, Shockingly calm Monkey

Kira rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He pushed himself into a sitting position. His head was pounding. He was not happy that he wasn't cuddled up with Hatori but then heard Hatori's voice from the door. He wondered who was here so early. 

"Kureno, go to breakfast!" Hatori's ordered a bite in his voice. "You may have been Akito's lover but I'm Kira's. You don't need to come to him every morning because I will be here." 

Kira tried to hear what Kureno said. He heard Hatori sigh and lower his voice to speak to the other man. He did feel sorry for Kureno but he wanted Hatori to take care of his morning wood. 

"Tori? Tori, where are you?" 

"I'm coming." Hatori called back. He turned to speak to Kureno again. "He'll see you after breakfast." 

With that he shut the door and returned to the bed and instantly took his little love in his arms and began kissing him. 

Kira moaned and wrapped himself around him. He rubbed against Hatori telling him what his problem was. 

"Ah, to be a teenager again." Hatori chuckled. He put Kira against the pillows and began kissing down his body. "Very well I'll take care of it." 

Kira was already panting. He cried out and moaned as Hatori too the head of his penis in his mouth and began sucking. 

"I can do that for you." 

Both of them stopped to see Kureno standing beside the bed staring at them with lust in his eyes. 

"Kureno!" Hatori snapped. "I told you ...." 

Kira sighed and fell against his pillows. The mood ruined. He pouted as he pulled his sheet over him and faced Kureno. 

"No thank you, Kureno." He said. 

"I want to." Kureno insisted crawling into the king sized bed. "I'll do whatever you want....." 

Kira sat up and backed away. 

"Kureno......." 

"Enough." Hatori stomped him. 

"Listen, I think I understand." Kira said, trying to get control of this situation. "Akito never let you out and alway kept you at his side. I'm not going to do that. If you want to go "outside" the do so.....in fact I'm making it a rule you have to leave Sohma House and go "Outside" once a week if not more. Make friends find someone......" 

"You." 

"Not me." Kira said, shaking his head, "I'm dating Tori." 

He tensed a bit when Kureno kissed him but the kiss was gentle and uncertain. The next thing he knew Kureno was holding him with his head buried in shoulder. 

"I can't be your world Kureno." Kira sighed. This was hard. He hated having to clean up his sister's mess but he supposed that he was going to be doing a lot of that. "These rules will help you, Kureno. I promise. You need to experiance the "Outside" and so do I. That's why I'm going to a normal school. Akito kept us both prisoner, Kureno, but Akito isn't here anymore. Now we're going to build our lives. Akito can't control us anymore....." 

Kureno was silent but didn't let go of him. 

Hatori didn't know what to do and it wasn't his place. He sat against the wall and made sure Kureno didn't do anything to Kira that Kira didn't want. He'd expected something like this when it came to Kureno. He sighed to himself but smiled. Kira was handeling things rather well on his own.

* * *

Kira sighed to himself as he ate lunch. They'd been inside all day because Kureno had just wanted to snuggle with him and not let go. He was finally dressed though and didn't have Kureno clinging to him. 

"So what exactly is your job?" Kira asked, "I never really knew. " 

"I'm your personal assistant." Kureno informed. "I keep your paperwork organized, keep your schedule, drive you around, fetch your coffee, that kind of stuff." 

"oh." Kira said, "Okay, you can keep that job because I'll need you to help me stay on top of things but you can't just make things up for me to do just because you don't want me having sex with Tori." 

Hatori smirked behind his glass as Kureno blushed. 

"Can I kiss you?" Kureno asked. 

"Errr.....I guess." Kira sighed, right now he really only wanted Hatori. 

"I'm good at kissing." 

"I don't trust Akito's judgement." Kira informed. 

Over the next few hours Kira and Kureno talked work and Kureno informed Kira just what he would have to do as head of the family. Kira was soon overwhelmed. It was a lot to put on a fourteen year olds shoulders but he was sure that he could do it. He worked for hours just familiurizing himself with what he needed to do. He was soon stressed and had a wrose headache than he had had when he'd woken up.

* * *

"Alright that's enough." Hatori said, when he came in for dinner. He'd left afte lunch to do some file work. "Kureno, give Kira a kiss and go." 

"We haven't worked out a schedule." Kureno countered. 

"Then do so while we eat then you will leave." Hatori informed. 

"I listen only to my God." Kureno countered.

Kira sighed, why did he have to inherit someone so needy? He silently cursed Akito as he ate and worked over his schedule for the next month. Kureno didn't like that every Sunday night Hatori was taking Kira out on a date but Kira was thrilled and agreed which only make Kureno pout. When dinner was over Kira kicked Kureno out and locked the doors so that he and Hatori could be alone.

* * *

Kira blinked at Ritsu then sighed, stood and pushed Kureno into the room with the rest of the zodiac. 

"Stay with these people!" Kira ordered. "Socialize! " With that he turned leaving the garden door open. "Sorry, Ritsu, now lets go on a walk." 

Ritsu was nervous.

"Yes, of course." Ritsu said, he was shaking as he walked next to his God. 

"KURENO, I MEAN IT STAY!" 

Kureno sat down pouting. 

"Sorry about him." Kira said, taking Ritsu's hand in his. "Now I just have a few questions for you. Don't worry nothing too embaressing." 

"Of course." Ritsu said, his voice shaking. 

"Now where do you live?" 

"At the Hot Spring my family owns." Ritsu informed. 

"That sounds wonderful!" Kira said, "Maybe I'll come out during break. I'm sure Tori would approve. For my health you know." 

"We have hot springs dedicated for people of sensitive health and of course the normal hot springs." 

"What function do you serve at the Hot Spring?" 

"I'm training to take over for my mother the current Hostess her health is declining." 

"I'm so sorry to hear that!" Kira said, looking up at Ritsu with sincere eyes. "I hope she improves!" 

"You are........kind." Ritsu said, softly. "Thank you." 

"Do you go to school?" 

"Yes, I'm a third year uni student." Ritsu said, softly. 

They continued talking as they walked around Sohma House. Kira was soon laughing and having fun as Ritsu talked to him and told him stories of people as his school and people around Sohma House. He even told him of some hijinks at the Hot Spring. 

Kira found out that he and Ritsu liked some of the same foods and both had a love of theater. 

By dinner the two were planning to go see a Kabuki act near Ritsu's school. 

"On a date?" They both looked to see Kureno and Hatori it was Kureno who'd talked. 

"No, Ritsu and I are friends now!" Kira said, clinging to Hatori's arm. "We're gonna go see a Kabuki act!" 

"Male Kabuki or female?" Kureno wondered. 

"This one is an all male troupe." Ritsu said, softly. "You can come with if you want! It's on Saturday at five o clock......." she said this last bit rapidly and anxiously.

"Calm down, Ritsu." Kira took his hand in his own. "Remember it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. Kureno is just being difficult but that's not his fault either. Come on lets finish our dinner. I have another question for you." 

The four continued eating dinner and Kira was annoyed that Ritsu seemed more on edge with Kureno and Hatori around. He'd worked so hard to get Ritsu calm and relaxed but as they just sat and chatted and nothing went wrong he watched Ritsu calm down again.

* * *

Kira fell on to his bed after his shower that night. 

"ugh, I've only talked to five of the zodiac and I'm exhausted." Kira complained. "Akito really messed everyone up didn't she, Tori?" 

"Yes, next is Isuzu whom we call Rin. She was abused and rejected by her parents and lives with Kagura Sohma and her parents. " Hatori explained. "She's very distant and stubborn. From what I understand her only goal in life right now is to find a way to break the curse." 

"Oh." Kira said, "sounds really exhausting." 

"She might warm up to you if you give her permission to date Hatsuharu. I hear they are in love." Hatori explained. "Just show her that you aren't Akito. Akito once threw Rin out of a window. Show her you are a very kind and gentle soul nothing like Akito."

"Okay, that'll be easy enough but what do I talk with her about?" Kira wondered. "Oh, well I'll think of something I'm sure." 

He snuggled into Hatori and relaxed closing his eyes. 

"Too tired." He muttered. "Need to heal up a bit."

Hatori chuckled and kissed the top of his head. He lay there and analyzed how his relationship with Akira was going. He then analyzed his feelings for Kira and decided that he was in love and had been for awhile now.


	5. Shocked Horse,

Rin paced the breakfast room where the other six Zodiac who hadn't been called were currently eating. 

Haru got up and wrapped his arms around her. After a moment or two he forced her to sit down at the table and eat. She did and he knew it was because he wanted her to. 

"Aya said that Kira was letting him date....." Hiro said, "Do you think he'd be okay Zodiacs dating each other?" 

"Hope so." Haru said, he leaned into Ritsu a bit, his arm sliding around her waist. "I'm planning to ask permission." 

Hiro was shocked by that and kept his comment about doing the same to himself. Then he wondered if Haru loving Rin was what had caused Akito to throw Rin out the window that one time. He really hoped Kira wasn't like that.

"Haru, stop it!" Rin snapped shoving him away. 

"I wonder what he talks to each of us about?" Kisa wondered. 

"Don't worry it's okay." Momiji said, hugging her happily. "From what I've heard it's just questions about our living situations, our schooling, our hobbies, and if we need anything. I heard he asked the adults about their jobs. I heard he talked and laughed with Ritsu for hours and promised to visit the Hot Spring. From what I understand he's just trying to be our friend and be responsible for us at the same time." 

Rin hung on every word while trying to make it look like she wasn't hanging on every word. 

"He asks about our family?" she demanded. 

"Kira will probably ask why you live with Kagura but I'm sure Tori has given him some warnings." Momiji said, uncomfortably. 

The door opened and Kira came in with Kureno. 

"I'm warning you if you don't leave me alone to talk with Rin I'm going to order everyone to keep you away from for a week, Kureno." Kira was saying. "Now, sit down and leave me alone." 

Kureno sighed, grabbed a napkin and wiped some rice from the side of Hiro's mouth. Hiro blushed a bit. 

"Rin, could we please talk?" Kira said, "I'm afraid Tori will have to be around for it though as today is my scheduled medical check. Don't worry I'll try not to ask to many hard questions. I really like your hair by the way. You're really pretty." 

He was leading her by the hand. 

"STAY!" 

Kureno sat pouting.

* * *

Rin was very uncomfortable she had wondered why a medical check up for Kira would last all day and found out that he was forcing her to get a long over do medical check first. 

"Now I understand that you live with Kagura the Boar." Kira babbled as he sat in a chair nearby not bothered by her state of undress. "Do you like it there?" 

"Er......yes......." 

"You don't sound so sure." Kira said, cocking his head to the side. "Is there a problem in the house. It's okay, this is a safe place you can tell me...." 

"No, everything is great there. " Rin said, confidently. "They're very nice people. They get me the help I need, feed me....." 

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Kira said, "Do you get along with everyone in that house? Kagura? Her mother and her father? You all get along?" 

"I get along well with Kagura's parents." Rin informed. "As for Kagura we fight but it's like sisters.....we always make up in the end.... we can both be rather stubborn....." 

"Good, that's great." Kira said, nodding. "Who is your best friend?" 

"I suppose it's Kagura. I don't really talk to people at school." 

Kira continued with his questions having spent all of breakfast trying to come up with questions that didn't mention Rin's parents. He thought he was doing rather well. When he got more comfortable talking to Rin and seeing that she was relaxing a little as well he began asking random questions. 

"Do you like Theater?" 

"Theater?" Rin asked, blinking at him. "I've only ever seen one play and shortly after........" 

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Kira said, loudly cutting her off. 

Rin started more than a little surprised. The moment she even started thinking about her parents he'd changed the subject. She liked that. It was clear to her that he'd been warned about her past just like Momiji had said. He was being gentle with her psyche she could appricate that. 

"I listen to mostly rock, but I don't mind Classical every now and then." 

"I love classical music I don't think I've ever listened to Rock before...." he stopped for a moment. "I wasn't allowed to, you know?" 

"Yeah." Rin nodded. 

They continued talking about random subjects through lunch and almost to dinner. 

"I'm sorry look at the time." Kira said, as Hatori took over tying his Kimono for him. "I got off topic. " It was a lie he'd gone off topic on purpose so that he could get to know her. "Do you go to an all girls school?" 

"I do." 

"Do you like it?" 

"When I go it's not that bad." Rin informed.

"Would you like to change to a co-ed school?" 

Rin was shocked. 

"I'm sure we can find a private co-ed school if you like or you could go to public if you wanted. It's your choice." 

"er.....I'm fine at my school." Rin said, amazment leeking out in her voice.

"Okay, then......let's see what else?" Kira frowned. "Oh, yes, do you have a boyfriend and or girlfriend?" 

"Yes." Rin said, her throat going dry. "a boyfriend." 

"I give you full permission and my blessing to be with this boy....... If he is not Zodiac then I must ask you to please be very careful........" 

"He's Haru." Rin informed. 

"Then I double my permission and blessing." Kira said, smiling brightly. "After all only a member of the Zodiac can ever truely understand and love another member of the Zodiac. It's okay with me. " 

Rin stood gapping. She then fell to her knees and hugged Kira. Kira wrapped his arms around her shoulders. 

"It's okay." He told her as he held her. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." he laid his cheek on her head. " You and Haru are going to be so happy together." 

Rin hated herself for breaking down and crying on Kira like this but she couldn't stop herself and through it all Kira just held her and comforted her. 

Rin finally sat back on her knees. 

"Feeling better?" Kira wondered, "I bet you're really tired now. Please eat first and I'll call Kagura's parents to come and get you."

Rin just nodded and ate. She watched as Hatori programmed a number into Kira's phone and then Kira make a call. 

"Hello, Mrs. Sohma, this is Sohma Akira...." he listened. "Yes, that's right. Uhm I'm actually calling about Rin. I was wondering if you'd come and pick her up. She's had a really rough day and is really tired. We had a really draining conversation today and she had to get her medical check up with Hatori. She's eating right now so she'll just go to bed when she gets home......" he listened. "Yes, Rin is fine really." he listened some more. "Oh, Kagura is doing fine staying here for now last I heard she was chasing Kyo around Sohma house and almost drown him in my koi pond. " he chuckled. "Love is love I'm not holding it against her besides it was funny to see Kyo dancing because he had a koi in his pants. I think my fish got traumatized though." there was laughing from the other side of the phone. "I'm seeing Kagura tomorrow and talking to her. You'll be able to pick her up this time tomorrow as well." he was now nodding. "Yes, thank you. " 

He hung up and smiled at Rin. 

"Your aunt is on the way okay?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

"Uhm. I'd actually like to say something that might upset you." Kira said, sitting at the table. "I'm told that is tradition that each family who has a member of the Zodiac gets money......well you're not living with your parents so I'm going to stop paying them the money they are currently getting and just put it into your bank account. Kureno asures me that this can be done easily. " 

"Oh," Rin said, blinking. "I understand........" 

"I was asking if it was okay with you......" 

"It is." Rin said, nodding. "Yes, it is." 

"Good." Kira said, smiling again. "That's all about that then!" 

Kira saw Rin to her aunts car and waved as they drove away then had Hatori carry him back to his room.

* * *

"That went really well." Kira yawned, as Hatori carried him into the bathroom to bathe. "Better than I thought it would go. I figured she'd hurt me or run away or something. Do you think I got through to her, Tori?" 

"We can only wait and see." Hatori replied. "But you gained a lot of points today saying you accept her relationship with Haru and give them your blessing."

* * *

Haru sat up and looked at his phone. Rin hadn't come back. Looking at the text he knew why. What he was seeing written there had his heart pounding. He got up and dressed then jumped out his window running all the way to Hiro's house. He pounded on the door until Satsuki answered the door. 

"I'm sorry I really need to see him." Haru said, in a rushed voice. "It's important or I wouldn't have come." 

"Of course." Satsuki let Haru in. "He's in his room. Top of the stairs, end of the hall on the left."

"Thank you." Haru bowed and walked quickly up to Hiro's room and knocked until Hiro answered. He pushed himself into the room Satsuki was behind him with Hiro's father. "Read this. It's from Rin about her meeting with Akira-sama today. Read it." 

Hiro took Haru's phone frowning hard what was this about.......His eyes went wide he couldn't believe it. 

"No......" Hiro said. "No...." 

"Rin doesn't lie about stuff like this Hiro." 

Haru quickly caught Hiro as the younger boys legs gave out and he began crying. 

"Hiro?" Satsuki asked worriedly. 

"It's okay he's just happy." Haru explained. "Our new God is okay with the Zodiac dating." 

Satsuki couldn't help it she giggled into her hand as Haru carried Hiro over to the bed in the room and holding him while he cried out his happiness and relief.

* * *

That night Rin Sohma slept soundly through the night without a single nightmare. It was the first time in years.


	6. Shoping Boar

Kagura sighed and paced the room with Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Haru, Kisa, and Hiro in it. They were eating. She was worried.

"Kagura?" Haru asked, "You got the same text that I did didn't you? The one from Rin?" 

"Of course I did!" Kagura yelled. "But I also got a call from my mother this morning!" 

"Is Rin back in the Hospital?" Haru cried standing up checking his phone. 

"Rin's in the hospital?" Kira asked having just enetered, with Kureno. "Oh, no did she get upset? Tori says she gets upset and has to go to the Hospital a lot! Is she okay? Is it something I did?! Did I say something? Oh, was it the last thing I said to her before she was picked up? " 

Kureno sighed sent for Hatori who came into calm Kira down. Kagura was forced to explain why Kira was panicking. 

Hatori sighed. 

"All right all of you listen up." Hatori sighed, " It's true Rin is back in the Hospital but she checked herself in."

"She did?" Hiro, Haru, and Kagura asked doubtfully. 

"Apparently, talking to Kira yesterday convinced her to a more active interest in her mental health." Hatori explained. 

"But I barely touched on her Hospital Vists because I saw that it made her uncomfortable." Kira insisted. "I mean it's great that she's taking it her health seriously but .......I'm confused.........Kureno, schedule vists to Rin's wards for me and don't think for a second to make them on Sundays. " 

"Wednesdays." Kureno said, nodding. 

"Okay, we'll start the Wednesday after I've seen everyone." Kira said, and took Kagura's hand. "Come on, Kagura. Kureno is taking us shopping."

Kagura blinked they were going shopping? 

"Tori, we're leaving." Kira said. 

Everyone but Kureno was shocked when Hatori bent over and kissed Kira on his lips. 

"Call me if you start feeling bad again." 

"Okay." They kissed again.

* * *

Kagura was beaming she'd wanted to come to the mall for awhile now and now she was finally here. She made sure to keep hold of Kira's hand as it was clear that he was overwhelmed with the crowd and she didn't want to lose him. 

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Kira muttered as Kagura pulled him closer. "I didn't want to go to Ayame's shop for clothes." 

"They wouldn't be your style." Kagura informed. "This is a really great mall but you chose during the last minute school shopping rush. I'm sure you just forgot." 

He had and was cursing himself for it. Kureno finally just picked Kira up on his back and had Kagura hold on to his arm as he got them out of there. He set Kira down as soon as they were out. 

"Kira, I will take you somewhere else but you will have to be more careful in the future. " 

As soon as Kureno was gone going to get the car. Kira's eyes filled with tears and he rubbed at them with the back of his hands. 

"It's okay!" Kagura said, quickly hugging him. "You just wanted to take me to do something I enjoyed. It was very nice of you." 

Kira nodded.

"You were thinking of me and that means everything." Kagura sighed, drying Kira's eyes. "Akito didn't let you out much did he?" Kira gave her wide eyes. " I thought so. The way you panicked when we got in there and saw the crowd was a dead give away." She let him cling to her and regain his composure. Just her luck though some girls from her school found them. "It's okay." 

"Kagura?" A girl asked coming up to them with three other girls. "What's wrong? Are you okay? you haven't been to school in a few days? I didn't know you had a little brother." 

"Hey, guys." Kagura smiled. "This is my Cousin and Head of Family." she pulled him closer. "Kira, these are my friends, Kimi, Yuna, and Kari. Guys, this is Kira." 

"Nice meeting you." all four said politely. 

"I've had a bit of a cold and was forced to stay home. " Kagura lied to her friend. "and Rin's back in the hospital. I was told I could go out today so Kira thought he'd bring me shopping but he's not really good with crowds. he was just overwhelmed. He's fine." 

"I know a good Shopping Center." Kari said, "It's got some great shops and it's mostly outdoor. If your cousin doesn't like crowds you can go there. " 

"I'm sorry, Kagura." Kira said, having calmed down. 

"I told you it's fine."

* * *

It had been hard but Kagura had been able to ditch her friends. Kira still didn't know what she'd taken them off and said to them but they were soon walking around the outdoor shopping Center. Kureno opted to drink coffee in one of the gardens in the middle of the shopping center area. Kira was happy for this because it meant that he could talk to Kagura about her life out of earshot of another Sohma. 

Or that had been the plan. 

"I just found out why this shopping center is mostly empty." Kagura sighed. 

"Huh?" Kira asked, "Why?" 

He looked up at her. 

"It's Sohma owned." Kagura said, "I know some of these shoppers. Most of them actually. I heard this place existed. It closes to down to everyone but Sohma's the week before school starts. Rumor has it, this place was started by a former Rat and that she made that a tradition so that Zodiac can come here with little worry. I've never been here before." 

"Oh." Kira said, shocked. He really had a lot to catch up on with the Sohma family. 

Despite this information they began shopping and talking with each other. Kira came to the conclusion that Kagura was a typical girl who was just shy and had a violent streak when she got emotional. But yeah she was a normal girl and was the perfect person to take him shopping for non traditional clothes. Though she had a lot of opinions and seemed to like him in tight fitting clothes. 

He got a lot of information about Kagura and her family and Kagura's love for Kyo. 

"Uhm.......Kagura........." Kira said, as he moddled jeans for her. "Don't take this the wrong way I don't want to tell you who to love but it doesn't really sound like you love Kyo. It just sounds like you feel guilty for something. " he sighed, and changed back into his own clothes and sat next to her. "I felt guilty when I first fell in love with Hatori as well. I felt like I was unworthy of his attention and love. Akito was alway telling me stuff like that. That I wasn't worthy of anyone's love that no one but Akito could love me....." 

"Akito would say stuff like that to us as well." Kagura said, leading him to the food court by the hand. "I suppose I will think about my love for Kyo." She said, then ordered them drinks and snacks. They sat down. "So you love Hatori?" 

"Oh, yes, I love Tori more than anything." Kira beamed. "It's a big age difference and we're both boys but that doen't bother me at all. I already have it worked out how to get an heir for the family when I need to. It'll be perfect and i'll still be able to marry Tori." 

Kagura squealed. 

"I'll carry your baby!" Kagura declared. "I would consider it an honor!" 

"Perfect." Kira cheered. "Though it'll be a while and I hope that Science will advance far enough by the time I need to have a child." 

Kagura was interested in exactly what Kira was talking about. It became clear that Kira would be her shopping buddy from now on. Though he did get weak and started coughing after only four hours but she was already so happy that he wasn't Akito. She was sure that she and Kira could be good friends. 

"KURENO!" Kagura bellowed, shocking the Sohmas all around them. "KURENO!" 

Kureno stood up and rushed to her. 

"What happened?" Kureno asked when he saw Kagura carrying Akira on her back and all of their bags in one hand. 

"I don't know he collapsed!" Kagura cried, "Get the car and call Hatori! NOW!" 

"Yes, just hang on." 

Kureno rushed off. 

"Is that Akira-sama?" whispers had started. 

"The new Head of Sohma House?" 

"Has he fallen ill?" 

"That's the Boar isn't it? Why is he with her?" 

Kira coughed into Kagura's shoulder. 

"Don't listen to them." Kira said, in a rasping voice. "You're amazing." 

Kureno pulled up to the parking lot near by and honked. He got out and quickly helped get kagura and Kira in the car with their bags into the car.

* * *

Hatori was waiting when they got back. He examined Kira then sent them to Kira's room. When Kagura wouldn't calm down he carried Kira to his room and readied him for bed. 

"Kira has a weak body." Hatori informed Kagura. "Think Yuki and Akito. Akito didn't let Kira out much so he's not used to so much sun. What were you thinking taking them to an outdoor mall, Kureno?" 

"It wasn't Kureno's fault." Kagura defended. "We tried the normal mall but Kira had a bad reaction to the crowds. So we went to Sohma Center. We were having so much fun and I didn't know........."

Hatori sighed and rubbed his hand into Kagura's head to calm her. 

"Kira will be fine, Kagura. He just needs to rest then take it easy tomorrow which is not good because he had so much planned to do with Kyo tomorrow." Hatori informed. 

"Poor Kira." Kagura said, kissing Kira's burning forehead. "Good night, Kira. Sleep well, I'll come see you again soon." 

With that she went about sorting their bags and handing Kira's off to his hand-maid. She left without another word.

* * *

"Stupid sun." Kira coughed, roughly. "Tori, Tori? TORI!" 

"I'm here, love." Hatori said, moving into view. "I was getting the results of your strep test." He kissed Kira's cheek. Kira tried to turn it into a full kiss. "No, love, you've got strep. I noticed you were having a few symptoms earlier. You should have something. " 

"We can still have sex right?" Kira whined, pulling on him. "We don't have to kiss to have sex." 

Tori chuckled. 

"Teenage hormones." He muttered. "Kira, you're sick. You're body is very weak right now and needs rest. Especially, if you want to do everything you have planned with Kyo tomorrow. " 

Kira pouted and snuggled into his dragon. 

"Tori, I was talking with Kagura today." Kira mumbled. "adn there's something I want to tell you." 

"What's that?" 

"I love you, Hatori Sohma. " Kira confessed. "I was born for you." 

Hatori stilled he couldn't believe what his little God was saying. 

"I was born for you too, Akira Sohma." he answered back. 

Kira beamed at him brightly and was soon warm and fast asleep.


End file.
